


Colors

by clumsypanda27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi-sexual Lance, Boarding School, Drunk Kisses, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Past Relationship(s), This is my first time writing a fic to bare with me please, keith draws, they're a bit younger in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsypanda27/pseuds/clumsypanda27
Summary: I'm horrible at summariesKeith enrolls to a boarding school where he meets his roommate Lance McClain. The two immediately hit it off and become great friends. What happens when feelings begin to grow between the two boys and homophobic parents are added to the chaos?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Colors

The room wasn’t half bad. It was roomy and bright and clean. Their bunk bed was a perfect size for the room and it didn’t take up too much room. Lance looked around the room and smiled. He was going to like staying here. The room had a good view of the green sports field out back and the bathroom was also clean and tidy. He was a little inwardly scared that by the time he left this room at the end of the year he isn’t going to leave it like he found it. 

His family had already helped Lance to set up by helping him bring in his luggage. After long and tearful goodbyes and long, some bone crushing, hugs, Lance was finally alone in his room to really take in the reality of the situation. 

This was going to be his first time coming to Daibazaal High and he was super excited. He completed his freshman year at Altea High but after his family moved a few months ago, they felt it more fitting for Lance to enroll at Daibazaal High for his sophomore year. 

Of course Lance was going to miss his old school and his old friends but he couldn’t wait to meet new people. There was something about starting a fresh and meeting new people. He loved the idea of no one knowing who he was. It gave him the chance to reintroduce himself. Leave out things he wished he hadn’t let slip with his old friends.   
Yeah, Lance had a feeling this was going to be a good year.

He noticed his roommate’s bags already on the top part of the bunk bed. However, it just occurred to him that he was yet to meet his roommate. He wasn’t in their dorm and he didn’t think he saw anyone near their room while coming in. 

But that was a problem for another time, right now, while he still had time, he wanted to explore the school campus. 

The door slammed open and Lance nearly jumped from his skin at the sudden noise. He turned around and was meet with another boy standing by the door. He was staring Lance down with and intense glare, one Lance has never seen before. He squirmed uncomfortably as the boy eyed him suspiciously. He just prayed this was his roommate and not some guy coming here to steal their things. 

The raven haired boy was yet to speak but his gave seemed to lessen on its accusatory. He just stared at Lance, like he was expecting him to speak but what his brain was still lagging, trying to get over the shock. 

“You’re my roommate?” the boy finally asked tilting his head slightly, probably to see Lance better seeing as his bangs hung low over his eyes. 

“Uh… yeah. I’m Lance,” Lance offered a little awkwardly. 

“Did you touch my stuff?” the kid asked walking over to his bed and grabbing a sketch pad from his bed. He looked over at Lance and raised a single eyebrow at him in inquiry. 

“Nah, I didn’t touch your things,” 

The other boy nodded before shoving the sketchbook in an open bag on his bed. He easily climbed the bed and placed himself on the top bunk without another word. Lance didn't want to next year living with this guy to be awkward and glum. He decided to try and initiate the conversation himself. 

"So... what's your name?" 

The boy looked down at Lance then back at his laps on his phone.

"Keith," he replied.


End file.
